This invention relates to a three-dimensional facial model in general and, in particular, to a mutable three-dimensional facial model adapted to enable a user to recreate seven classic or basic facial shapes as well as numerous hybrid facial shapes. The device is intended to be used primarily for cosmetic and style training, but it will be appreciated that it has many other uses, e.g., in criminology, motion picture work, in the medical field as a reconstructive surgery display, or in any any area where it is desirable to have a capability of creating facial structures in three dimensions.
Facial displays which permit a user to modify various portions of the facial structure to provide a wide variety of facial shapes and expressions are well known in the prior art. For example, some facial display systems utilize two dimensional drawings or overlays to derive the desired facial shape and expression, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,045,883 and 2,919,502. Police agencies and other organizations frequently utilize systems of this sort in conjunction with eyewitness testimony to provide a composite drawing of a face which may be useful in identification of an individual being sought by such agencies.
Three-dimensional facial model systems are less common due to the difficulties involved in providing sufficient mutability to portray a multitude of facial shapes and characteristics. One example of a known mutable three-dimensional facial display system includes a rigid substrate covered in whole or in part with sculptor's modeling clay which can be manually deformed, or sculpted, to slightly vary the facial shape of the model. However, this system does not in any way permit easy recreation of numerous facial shapes by the assembly of preformed and interchangeable facial components; nor does it permit the variation of certain facial characteristics such as brow types or eye placement.
Other three-dimensional models are similarly limited in terms of overall flexibility and versatility in the creation of facial displays. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,146; 3,210,884; 2,327,059; 2,058,856; and 1,762,374, there are disclosed three-dimensional doll or figure heads which include one or more interchangeable or selectable facial parts utilized merely to create different facial expressions. These devices to not have the capability, however, of recreating facial shapes corresponding to different facial bone structures.
Faces are generally classified as one of the following classic facial shapes: round, oval, square, oblong, triangle, inverted triangle and diamond. Each of these seven classic shapes is created by distinct bone structure which visually distinguishes one from the other. There are, of course, many facial shapes which do not fall squarely into any of the above categories, but are, in effect, hybrids having features found in two or more of these seven classic shapes.
It is very important, therefore, that any facial display system which will be utilized, for example, to train individuals in the proper use of cosmetics, be mutable over a broad range of facial shapes and characteristics. Since the application of cosmetics is significantly affected (in terms of both location and amount) by the facial structure, there exists a real need for a display system which enables a user to recreate quickly and accurately a wide range of facial shapes consistent with real life experience, utilizing a resilient skin like texture which is amenable to repeated application and removal of cosmetic substances for experimentation and training purposes.
The present invention provides a three-dimensional, mutable facial display system which enables the user to recreate the seven classic facial shapes as well as numerous variations thereof from a plurality of three-dimensional parts which may be interchangeably mounted on a skull base portion.
More specifically, it has been discovered that a three-dimensional facial model can be subdivided into seven components, including the forehead, temples, cheeks, nose, eyes, jawlines and mouth. Of these components, the forehead, temples, cheeks and jawlines are significant or primary to the creation of face shapes per se, while the nose, eyes, and mouth serve to individualize the primary shape. Accordingly, this invention provides alternative components not only for the primary components, but also for the secondary components, any one or more of the latter being useable with each of the seven classic face shapes and hybrids or variations thereof. By providing interchangeable variations of each of these components, it will be appreciated that literally hundreds of faces may be created with the display system of this invention.
It has further been discovered that certain of the primary components are common to more than one of the seven classic shapes, thus permitting certain economics in the manufacture of the facial display system.
In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a three-dimensional and self-supporting skull base is provided which is adapted to receive three-dimensional facial components on a forward facing mounting surface. The mounting surface is provided with an irregular contour which is adapted to frictionally receive the various components, so that separate attachment means generally are not needed. It will be appreciated, however, that suitable fastener means may be employed to detachably mount the facial components on the skull base if desired.
It is also a feature of the present invention that adjacent components have mating structural edges which minimize the visibility of such edges when the various components are assembled in place. In this regard, it will be appreciated that the mating structural edges are the same for each set of components. In other words, and by way of example, the structural edges of alternative jawline components are identical to each other, and are designed to mate with the structural edges of the alternative mouth components (which are also identical to each other). Thus, any one of the alternative jawline components may be used with any one of the mouth components. This same identity of structural edges among the various groups of components assures, with only a few exceptions as noted further herein, precise and mating engagement of any set of components chosen for mounting on the skull base.
It will thus be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that the various components may be interchanged as desired to create a closer resemblance to a particular face which does not otherwise closely conform to one of the seven classic shapes.
In the exemplary embodiment, the facial display components are constructed of molded sections comprising preferably a rubbery polymer or plastic material chosen to resemble the texture of the human skin.
While the invention is designed for use primarily in a learning environment such as a studio, beauty parlor, school, hospital, police agency or the like, it will be appreciated that the facial display system disclosed herein may also be manufactured in kit form for consumer use at home, as an instructional game for example.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.